Entre Anges et Démons
by nellca
Summary: Pit est un jeune étudiant à l'université de Nintendo, il mène une vie paisible et calme. Mais un blondinet vient rompre le charme. Commence alors une suite de mésaventures pour notre ange adoré. Petite histoire divertissante et légère!
1. cupidon est là

_Ma première fanfic, enjoy! tous les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo blabla. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

CUPIDON EST LA!

C'était mon premier jour de classe, évidemment comme chaque année j'avais peur. Peur des gens j'avais peur de mes amis. Ils allaient encore m'embêter sur mon physique et mon style trop innocent. Ils disaient que j'étais un ange. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. En plus j'étais châtain, aucun rapport avec l'image des petits anges blond. Ceci dit j'avais les yeux bleus mais Peach aussi et on lui disait rien! En plus elle a tout pour être une poupée alors pourquoi c'est moi l'ange?!  
De loin je les vis me saluer et éclater de rire. Bonjour l'accueille. Mario et Daisy s'esclaffaient sous le regard désapprobateur de Luigi. Peach parlait avec Zelda et ne sembla même pas me remarquer. Marth et Ike faisaient bande à part, bras dessus dessous en train de faire des messes basses. Ils étaient proches... très proches...mais ce n'était pas mes affaires.

\- Joli serre-tête cupidon!, me balança Mario.

Je soupirai.

-Marth aussi en met un je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur le mien, m'exaspérai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me donna un petit coup de coude pour préciser que c'était pour rire. Je souris. Depuis un an il avait fait assylum et il était devenu baraqué et c'était même rasé la moustache, malgré tout il refusait d'enlever sa casquette ridicule. Son frère avait essayé de l'imiter mais il restait toujours moins baraqué que lui. J'étais presque triste pour lui...  
Les princesses s'approchèrent en riant de nous.

-Hé vous savez quoi?, demanda Peach.

-J'ai un pote qui a été accepté à notre université, va y avoir un petit nouveau!, compléta Zelda avec enthousiasme.

-C'est super, souriai-je en étant totalement indifférent à la nouvelle.

Je savais que j'avais un don pour attendrir les autres et mon sourire ne parut même pas blasé et fut accueilli par un pincement de joue de la part de Peach.

-Trop chou!, ajouta-elle.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Lover, va!, dit-elle en passant ses doigts gantés dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

-Exactement ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais à mon cours de mythologie du monde. Cornélius déteste les retards et il se montre encore plus intransigeant en début d'année !

-Fayot!, me balança Luigi sur le ton de la rigolade. Cours petit!

Je ris et suivis son conseil.

La salle d amphi était grande, je m'assis au fond pour être en hauteur, j'adorais la hauteur. Un blondinet dormait à points fermés à côté de moi, je le laissai dans les bras de Morphée. Après une heure de cours sur Zeus et la tragédie paternel j'entendus un bâillement discret à côté de moi. Je le sentis s'étirer à côté de moi et me lancer :

-J'ai fait un de ses rêves ! J'ai rêve qu'un méchant barbu capturait une princesse et qu'une fée m'aidait à la délivrer…

-Va falloir arrêter de fumer, vieux, ricanai-je en me retournant vers lui.

C'est à cet instant précis que mon cœur loupa un battement et que son regard océan croisa le mien.


	2. tendu comme un arc

_J'ai décidé de poster directement le deuxième chapitre parce que…je l'ai déjà écrit de un, puis on ne va pas se mentir, le premier chapitre n'est qu'une contextualisation. Autant commencer à développer 'l'intrigue » et vous proposez une meilleure mise bouche mes petits ! Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je vous aime !_

TENDU COMME UN ARC

J'étais troublé. C'était la première fois que le physique d'un homme me troublait autant.

J'aurai pu tout aussi bien l'ignorer et oublier à quel point il était beau mais il se trouve qu'il s'était _très_ bien intégrer à la bande. Pourquoi Zelda tes potes sont aussi canons?

Malgré tout j'arrivais à l'éviter même s'il avait établir son territoire à côté de moi en cours de mythologie. À vrai dire, si je n'avais pas fait une fixette sur lui j'aurai essayé de mieux le connaître il avait l'air gentil et plein d'humour. Mais je n'aimais pas le regarder fixement en sentant petit à petit mes neurones ralentir. Compte tenu du nombre de personnes dans mon groupe personne ne remarqua un quelconque changement de comportement de ma part.

Vendredi arriva et la bonne humeur aussi, puis les préparatifs de la fête de samedi soir. Évidemment c'était une Mario Party. Qui d'autre mélangerait musique, jeux de société sans intérêt et champignons hallucinogènes. Je n'étais pas extrêmement excité à cette idée mais c'était plus une question d'habitude et puis c'était toujours divertissant au fond.

Mais ce soir je pouvais enfin me détendre à ma séance de tire à l'arc. J'adorais ce moment de concentration ou ma tête se vide et que je sens ma sérénité emplir mon âme. C'est un tête à tête avec moi-même tout en étant mon havre de paix.

Je pris mon arc si précieux qui me servait aussi bien pour l'escrime que pour la tire. Ma maîtresse de tire me l'avait offert quand j'étais plus jeune, parce que non seulement j'adorais le tir à l'arc mais j'excellais. Vraiment. Je ne ratais ma cible que rarement.

Je soupirai de bonheur en prenant mon arc, le banda et commença ma séance sans encombres.

Je sentis à peine une présence à côté de moi.

-Nice shot l'ange, me félicita-t-on.

Évidemment, je ratai mon second tir. Je lâchai un grognement. C'est avec un regarde énervé que je me retournai vers lui.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en agrandissant ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas te déranger...

Il se gratta la tête avec un air désolé. _Il est vraiment craquant..._ je me détestais pour le trouver mignon. Je ne pensais pas être gay ou autre mais disons que certains mecs vous font douter et Link en faisait partie.

-Pas grave, de toute façon je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui. Tu viens souvent ici ?

Traduisez par _je vais souvent te trouver ici pour me déconcentrer ?_

-Ici, c'est la première fois, mais je tire un coup de temps en temps…

Je levai un sourcil face à cette tournure de phrase des plus aguicheuses. J'entrevis Ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses bras sur mes hanches et… _calme-toi !_ Je respirai profondément pour oublier cette vision impure, cela ne me ressemblait guère. J'étais vraiment un pervers.

-Tu te débrouilles bien ?, lui demandai-je pour me changer les idées.

-Franchement, je ne pense pas, sourit-il en rougissant un peu honteux.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahis pendant qu'il baissa la tête. Bien sûr par la suite d'une imitation je baissai la tête avec lui. J'adorai comment il était habiller. Son pantalon beige et son t-shirt vert étaient parfaitement nonchalant. Il était clair qu'il était bien foutu. _Agrrrr_ décidément il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, je ne me sentais plus moi-même. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et je sentis mes joues chauffées quand il releva sa tête et vit que je le matais. Je me raclai la gorge :

-Tout est une question de pratique après tout.

Je lui offrir le sourire le plus neutre du monde pour ne pas révéler mon opinion à son sujet. Il eut l'air déçu.

-Tu veux pas m'apprendre ?, me demanda-t-il.

 _Pardon ?_ Je restai silencieux. Lui apprendre ? En temps normal j'aurai accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me solliciter pour apprendre à mieux tirer. Seulement, cela impliquer de passer du temps avec lui et de pouvoir le regarder à ma guise et il était déjà prouver que sa présence salissait outrageusement mes pensées. Ce que je détestais. C'est donc dans cette logique que je répondis :

-Oui, avec plaisir.

 _Oh mon Dieu je me hais._


	3. un ange passe

_Oulalala, troisième chapitre ! Je vous laisse le découvrir et vous remercie encore tous de me lire ! Bisous !_

UN ANGE PASSE

Mais qu'es ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui dire oui ?! Je m'en voulais tellement ! J'avais envie de m'éclater la tête contre les murs. J'avais tellement hâte d'oublier ce que j'avais fait, et quoi de mieux qu'une fête ? J'espère que Mario sera à la hauteur de mes attentes. Pour une fois que j'attendais quelque chose de lui…

J'arrivais chez les deux frères avec un peu d'avance mais Daisy et Peach étaient déjà là. De toute manière ces quatre-là étaient inséparables.

J'avais des cernes. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi à cause de LUI. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui, seul. Il ne le voulait sûrement pas non plus. Alors pourquoi je pensais à ses lèvres?! À ses yeux?! À son corps ?! Je n'avais même pas vu son corps! Je me détestais.

-Oula t'as une mine affreuse, me dit Peach.

-Juste une insomnie rien de grave, la rassurai-je en lui offrant un sourire plein de bonne humeur (que je n'avais pas). La fête va me faire du bien.

Luigi me tapa dans le dos d'un air compatissant. Je lui offrir ce même sourire artificiel que j'avais offert à la princesse bonbon. Zelda fit son apparition dans une magnifique robe violette au bras d'un magnifi... _oh non pas lui_. Je dû faire un effort considérable pour garder mon sourire. _Je déteste cette fille. Je vais la tuer et l'enterrer bien profondément dans le jardin._ Ils s'avancèrent près de nous. Je les saluai lâchement d'un rapide coup de main puis m'enfuis tout aussi courageusement vers le bar et le buffet. J'avais une intention en tête et ce verre de rhum savait comment la satisfaire.

Après QUELQUES verres la soirée était bien entamée. Je m'appliquais à éviter Link en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui qui était loin de lui.

Bien sûr, parce que la vie me détestait un débile en tenue de plombier ruina mes efforts en proposant la fameuse action ou vérité qui fait tellement suer tout le monde et que je déteste. Je n'avais rien à dire et l'anecdote des autres ne m'intéressait que peu. Je pensais sérieusement à répondre absent en tentant le coma éthylique mais Harmonie m'arracha mon verre chéri des mains et m'entraina, sans effort grâce à mon taux d'alcoolémie, vers le cercle qui s'était déjà formé. Je m'affalai sur un coussin en forme d'étoile déjà au bord de la dépression. Peach pris place à ma droite et Harmonie à ma gauche.

-Boude pas ça va être drôle, me rassura vaguement la blonde à la robe bleu.

-Mais oui! On va enfin pouvoir connaître tes plus noirs secrets, petit ange, se moqua la blonde à la robe rose.

-Super, marmonnai-je.

Mais je me sentais déjà un peu plus motivé pour jouer. Même si du coin de l'œil je le voyais s'assoir à côté de cette brunasse au diadème démodé. Il s'adossa contre le mur de brique rouge les jambes replié et légèrement écarté. Une pose nonchalante qui me donnait une vue dégagée sur sa braguette _. Mon dieu, je me hais._ Je demandai un verre à Harmonie. Elle évalua mon état d'ébriété puis dû se convaincre que je pouvais faire mieux et elle m'en redonna un. Je commençai à le siroter pendant que Mario demandait le calme et expliquait les "règles" puis le jeu commença.

-Je commence !, cria Mario surexcité. Peach, pourquoi Bowser te retient toujours après les cours?

Il est vrai que cette situation arrivait très souvent et à chaque fois elle envoyé un sms de SOS à Mario qui devait faire des pieds et des mains pour la récupérer.

Peach sembla embarrassée.

-Je...je suis nulle en dissertation et à chaque fois il me force à les refaire...

C'était tout à fait probable vu que Peach avait un don pour être hors-sujet. Mario ne parut pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. Je bu une gorgé.

-Daisy, désigna Peach. T'es amoureuse de Mario?

Le regard qu'elles s'échangèrent transforma un bref instant le jeu en règlement de comptes. Je restai immobile face à cette tension. La brune la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit sans sourciller :

-Non. Contente ?

Elle se détourna d'elle est continua avec une bonne humeur qui tranchait avec l'ambiance meurtrière qui flottait:

-Harmonie, la pire connerie que t'as faite bourrée.

L'atmosphère se détendit. Harmonie semblait si parfaite et gentille qu'il était dur de l'imaginer faire une gaffe. Mais bourrée elle se transformait en monstre du Gévaudan. Elle détruisait tout sur son passage.

Elle posa un doigt sur son menton, pensive.

-Mmm…sincèrement je crois que c'était quand j'ai balancé un vase sur Zelda, je me suis fait rétamer. Ouai, c'était clairement la connerie que j'ai le plus regretté, j'ai eu trop mal. D'ailleurs, Zelda où t'as appris à taper aussi fort ?

-C'est t'as question ? Bien, souria Zelda, j'ai fait des arts martiaux avec Link quand on était petits. C'est là qu'on est devenu ami.

Elle lui souria avec complicité.

Je bu le reste de mon verre. Evidement qu'elle avait passé du temps avec lui et évidement qu'il s'était « lié d'amitié » avec elle, qui ne l'aimait pas ? Elle était belle, raffinée, douce… _je la hais_.

-Pit !, s'exclama-t-elle avec sa voix charmeuse me déclenchant des frissons de dégout. Pourquoi t'évite Link ?

Je recrachai le rhum. _Salope_. Mais quel coup bas ! Elle me connaissait bien puisqu'on était amis de longue date même si je haïssais le fait qu'elle l'amène ici. Elle savait que je cherchais toujours à connaître les gens et que, curieux de nature, je ne l'aurai jamais évité sauf si j'avais une bonne raison. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Mes mains devinrent moities. _Mon Dieu je suis dans la merde_.


	4. l'alcool pur

_Je m'amuse bien avec les personnages et j'adore torturer un peu Pit…je dois l'admettre. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi ce chapitre ! Poutoux !_

L'ALCOOL PUR

Pourquoi j'évitai Link ? Parce qu'il était bien trop troublant pour moi d'être proche d'un mec aussi craquant alors que j'étais moi-même un mec. J'avais des visions, des regards et des envies scandaleusement impures. Au fond c'était même pour son propre bien.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Techniquement c'est un « action-vérité » donc j'ai le droit de choisir entre action et vérité, même si personne n'y a pensé avant j'exige une action. En plus je ne l'évite p…pas, me dérobai-je.

Oui, j'étais un gros lâche. L'alcool étant mon meilleur conseillé, je pensais avoir était tout à fait crédible. Je regardai cette brunasse prétentieuse dans les yeux en évitant le plus possible de regarder ce dieu vivant à côté d'elle.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle tandis qu'un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tu triques avec Link en croisant vos coudes !

 _Tuez-moi_. Je n'avais pas eu de meilleures idées que de proposer une action à cette folle ? Sur le coup je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Pourquoi avais-je hâte de le faire ? Je me levai et retomba en arrière pathétiquement sur les coussins. Peut-être qu'Harmonie avait eu raison de m'éloigner mon dernier verre, ou avant dernier…je n'étais plus à ça près. Le monde tituba un moment mais j'étais debout et à peu près stable. Il s'avança vers moi en titubant lui aussi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. On était frais dites donc !

Luigi nous apporta deux shots de gin. Pourquoi les verres ressemblaient à des petits champignons bleus ? Ils avaient de ces gouts les deux…On entrelaça nos bras. Ses biceps ressortaient de son t-shirt avec un certain sex-appeal auquel (ô pourquoi ?) je n'étais pas insensible. Mes poils se hérissèrent de plaisir quand je frôlai sa peau. _Très viril Pit_. Evidemment, il fallait se rapprocher un peu si on voulait lever la tête pour boire. Je sentis sa mâchoire caresser ma pommette. Il dégageait une odeur de musc et de menthe. Je sentis l'excitation me gagner. Je priai pour que l'alcool dans mon sang me rende impuissant. Il me regarda dans les yeux pour voir si j'étais prêt. Ses lèvres si proches des mienne…et si loin. Je pris une grande inspiration et nous bavâmes. Le gin était fort. Mais j'avais assez bu pour ne plus ressentir la brûlure. Juste une vague envie de vomir. Parce qu'il était si simple de boire dans cette position, nous avions chacun un filet de gin qui coulait sur le cou et le sien partait de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Et il n'y avait pas que le rouge qui montait…Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher le regard. Il passa le doit tout au long de la goutte pour le récupérer en léchant son doigt. Je déglutis, c'était légal d'être aussi sexy ?

-Wow, t'es encore plus entamer que moi toi, se moqua-t-il face à mon immobilisme.

Je sortis gêner de ma transe en baissant aussitôt la tête et en me fuyant retourné à ma place pour disparaitre dans l'enfer, si je n'y étais pas déjà. Il m'attrapa le poignet, le contacte de ses mains ferment électrisant mes poignets. Il me retourna et j'eu un léger vertige, ma vision mis un moment pour se stabiliser. Mais peut lui importait, il passa son doigt le long de ma gorge en remontant jusqu'à mes lèvre et m'enfonça son doigt imbibé de gin dans la bouche.

-Faut pas gâcher, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Un clin d'œil ?! Qu'es ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?! Et c'était quoi ce contact ?! Je trébuchais en arrière en tentant de m'enfuir, son regard toujours dardé dans le mien. _Je hais l'alcool_. Harmonie me releva, rompant enfin cette sorcellerie.

-Bon, tu as assez bu pour ce soir petit ange, conclu-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

-Je…oui.

J'avais envie de disparaitre sous terre. La situation était devenue beaucoup trop embarrassante. Les autres avaient dû le remarquer. J'espérai secrètement qu'ils mettraient tout sur le compte de la boisson.

-Je vais rentrer à pied, décidai-je confus.

Je n'avais plus envie d'être entouré, je ne me contrôlais plus, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je les saluai à peine et parti titubant, abandonnant ici toute fierté.

L'air frais éteignit le feu de mes joues et me délivra d'un poids. Je me sentais déjà plus raisonnable. Je restai immobile en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Je commençais à greloter, j'avais oublié mon manteau à l'intérieur…

-Hey, attend t'as oublié ça !

Il me rattrapa pour me donner mon manteau.

-Merci, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

J'avais eu ma dose d'émotions pour l'année.

-Bébé, reviens !

Je me figeai. Je me sentis soudain au bord des larmes. Il était avec _elle_ , évidement.

 _Pit, il ne sera jamais à toi._


	5. redescendre sur terre

_Le tout commence à prendre une tournure de plus en plus compliqué ! Ce n'est pas déplaisant, j'espère que vous vous amusez toujours autant les petits !_

REDESCENDRE SUR TERRE

J'avais fini par vomir sur la route du retour. Je me sentais minable et sale mais j'avais réussi à m'effondrer de fatigue comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Le dimanche fut tout aussi pathétique. Je ne sortis pas de mon lit et ma gueule de bois me faisait broyer du noir. Peut-être pas que ma gueule de bois. J'étais dévoré par les regrets. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi j'étais aussi débile ? Pourquoi j'avais bu? Pourquoi il existait? Pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle?

Au fond de moi je connaissais les réponses. J'étais un homme, lui aussi et il était normal de sortir avec une femme. Zelda était adorable et il était légitime qu'il...l'aime. Bien sûr, comme elle était parfaite elle m'envoya un sms pour s'excuser de m'avoir forcé. Je ne pouvais pas la pardonner. Pas depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle sortait avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas la pardonner de le voir torse nu et de se lover contre lui. J'allais vomir. Le pire n'était même pas qu'ils soient ensemble mais que j'arrivai à comprendre pourquoi. Je maudis ma compréhension en rassurant à contre cœur miss perfection.

J'avais envie d'être seul. Il fallait que je prenne mes distances. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments influencer mon comportement. Demain je revêtirai mon sourire de commercial et ferai comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr que mon cœur était brisé mais à quoi bon me battre? Peut-être même que je devrais me trouver une copine moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'avais la foi.

Je dois avoué que je faillis ne pas venir lundi. Je commençais par cours de mythologie en plus. Link était déjà installé et je dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas m'enfuir. Le sourire qu'il m'offrit me brûla la poitrine. Il était magnifique dans sa chemise blanche d'uniforme. Il avait déboutonné le premier bouton pour faire un peu moins strict et sa cravate légèrement desserrée ne faisait qu'attirer mon regard sur sa clavicule. L'envie et l'amertume me dévoraient le ventre. J'inspirai un grand coup et lui rendis un sourire. Ou l'ombre d'un sourire. Je m'assis près de lui et me concentrais (ou plutôt je faisais semblant) sur mes notes.

-Ça va mieux? T'avais l'air sur les nerfs à la soirée.

Je me crispai. Ne remet pas cet événement sur le tapis. Je contractai mes zygomatiques avec force pour m'arracher un sourire.

-Ça va je pense que j'avais tro...

Il avait une marque de rouge à lèvres au creux du cou.

-...bu.

Je finis ma phrase avec un ton austère. Il se pavanait devant tout le monde en fait. Il était tellement arrogant.

-Mais bon tant que tu as passé une bonne soirée c'est le principal. Tu t'intègres vite au groupe, continuai-je sans une once de chaleur dans ma voix.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse de sa part. Je me retournai et me focalisa de toutes mes forces sur Cornélius.

Je partis directement après les cours et me rendis au centre d'escrime. J'avais envie de massacrer des mannequins. De les démembrer et d'en faire des confettis. Au bout d'une heure on me demanda de partir pour ne pas effrayer les autres.

Encore plus furieux je me rendis au centre de tire...et fis aussitôt marche arrière en voyant un blondinet au t-shirt vert.

Il était partout ! J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès d'envahir ma vie! Je savais que j'étais totalement irrationnel. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il me rendait fou (parce que ce n'est pas normal d'être fou d'un mec dans le monde merveilleux de la normalité) et il avait tout à fait le droit d'être là. Mais même, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

-Pit, attend !

J'hésitais à attendre mais encore une fois mon côté social pris le dessus. Je me hais. J'inspirai profondément et lui fis face. Il me rattrapa en trottinant. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et je reculai en adoptant une attitude défensive. Je n'étais pas DU TOUT prêt à engager une conversation. J'avais juste envie de le frapper puis fuir comme une fille bafouée.

-Je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais t'as l'air de me détester et je comprends pas parce que j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous...

je le regardai ébahit. Il venait de me proposer de sortir avec lui?

-Que ça marche entre nous ?, répétai-je un peu méfiant mais plein d'espoir.

-Oui j'ai vraiment envie d'être ami avec toi!

Mon espoir s'éclata par terre. Il continua:

-Tout le monde dit du bien de toi et je veux pas que tu m'en veuille. peut-être que tu penses que je te vole tes amis ou un délire dans ce genre mais c'est faux! Je...

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, le coup ai-je. Juste toi et moi on est très différent.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis droit dans les yeux le plus gros mensonge que ce monde est porté :

-Je ne t'aime pas et ta façon d'être me dégoute. Tu es totalement superficiel et ton arrogance m'énerve, t'es tellement…pathétique.

Je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. _Je suis un monstre._ Mais j'avais peur de l'effet qu'il me faisait mieux valait qu'il m'évite lui aussi. Tout sera plus simple.  
Il me regarda et je vis la haine monter dans son regard. Je me forçai à soutenir son regard sans ciller. Je me sentais minable. Je vis ses muscles se bander comme s'il allait me frapper. Je le méritais bien. Il m'empoigna par le col, le souleva comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et grogna entre les dents:

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me juger? Tu crois que tu es meilleur avec ton faux sourire et ton mépris ?

Ses mots me firent mal. Je sentis les larmes le monter aux yeux. _Bravo Pit, tu sais très bien conserver ta fierté_. Évidement une larme coula, me faisant perdre toute ma crédibilité. Je sentais que je craquais. Il me regarda, coupé dans son élan par ma réaction des plus inattendues.

-Merde...je suis désolé...je, tente-t-il de s'excuser.

Bien sûr il était gentil et avait bon fond...lui. J'étais en larmes, je sentais toute la pression que j'avais accumulé sortir de mon corps (et plus précisément de mes yeux à mon grand malheur). Il continua de le fixer avec inquiétude les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par l'inquiétude. Je sentis mon corps s'avancer vers le sien et nos lèvres se touchèrent. Choqué nous reculâmes tous les deux. Il me regarda tout aussi surpris que moi.

Je fuis.


	6. un ciel nuageux

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : appréciez !_

UN CIEL NUAGEUX

Il était hors de question que je retourne à l'université. Il avait déjà dû le dire à tout le groupe. Tous les autres mecs allaient m'éviter et Zelda allait me massacrer. Mais le pire serai affronter Link...j'avais tellement honte. Je tremblais de peur et rage. Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéissait pas ? Pourquoi pendant une fraction de seconde j'avais trouvé ses lèvres si douces et accueillantes ? Et surtout pourquoi je ne regrettais pas ?

Mon téléphone vibra. Numéro inconnu. Je répondis la voix brisée :

-Oui?

-Pit?

J'aurai reconnu cette voix parmi tant d'autres. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra très fortement.

-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

-Harmonie me l'a donné.

Évidemment, cette fille était beaucoup trop déconnectée du monde pour se rendre compte des tensions sociales. Je soupirai. Un blanc s'installa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais rien dire non plus.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité il se décida à parler:

-Je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure...c'était totalement con...vraiment je m'en veux. Ça me ressemble pas je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pris si personnellement! J'aurai d...

La situer me donnais envie de rire. Il s'excusait pour avoir mal accusé le coup de mon mépris que je lui crachais délibérément depuis une semaine. Je soupirai:

-Stop. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le fais. C'est moi qui suis en tort et toi qui réagis légitiment !

Je n'avais plus envie de me prendre la tête après tout, l'affaire avait déjà éclaté au grand jour. Je vidais mon sac:

-Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce que je t'ai fait mais c'était dans ce but que je voulais être loin de toi. Je ne te hais pas, malheureusement... c'est même l'inverse. Je...je suis désolé. Je pense que...je sais pas.

Je me sentis à la fois très las et soulager. Je n'avais plus à faire semblant. Je n'avais même plus peur. Advienne ce qu'il advienne j'étais prêt.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Je...suis pas vraiment sur de comprendre, Pit...

-Je pense que si. Désolé.

Je raccrochai.

Une lassitude immense m'envahit, m'endormant peu à peu.

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et tant mieux parce que j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour ressentir un seul soupçon d'émotion. Je devais aller en cours. Même si l'envie n'y était pas. Tels étaient les fruits de mon éducation.

C'est dans un brouillard mental que je me dirigeais vers nôtre prestigieuse université Nintendo III. Personne ne sembla me remarquer et je m'en réjouis. Je marchais d'un pas funèbre vers mon échafaud. Je m'assis à ma place. Il n'était pas là. Je me pris à le regretter. _T'es tellement stupide…_ Même après avoir perdu la face devant lui je voulais j'avais envie de sentir sa présence. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, respirai un grand coup et essayai d'oublier de toutes mes force son visage. Bien sûr, ce fut un succès…Le cours passa vite, j'écoutai peu, je pensai beaucoup à lui.

Vins l'heure tant redouter : le déjeuner. Je pris mon lunch et m'assit sur un banc. Evidement les autres ne tardèrent pas à me trouver. Je mâchais sinistrement mon pauvre croque-monsieur. D'ailleurs pourquoi ce sandwich avait un nom si pervers ? Est-ce que je devais y voir un signe fatal de la condition à laquelle j'étais reclus ?

-Pit, pourquoi t'as un nuage aussi noir sur la tête ?, me demanda avec une certaine tendresse Peach.

Je levai les yeux et la fusilla du regard. Elle le savait, j'en étais sûr.

-Devine.

Mon ton était morose. Elle écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec Harmonie et Zelda. Je n'osais pas croiser le regard de cette dernière. J'avais trop peur. Je me concentrai sur mon diner l'air de rien en les entendant chuchoter entre elle. Une main exerça une légère pression sur mon épaule et la voix délicate d'Harmonie déclara qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Elle m'éloigna et nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe. Je me mis à arracher méticuleusement les brins d'herbes pour éviter son regard.

-Parle, m'ordonna-t-elle.

-Rien à dire, m'obstinai comme un enfant boudeur.

-Depuis la fête t'es bizarre, t'as l'air déprimé. Je ne suis pas aveugle je te connais assez pour voir quand est-ce que tu es mal. Je t'ai jamais vu avec d'aussi grosses cernes, le Pit que je connais ne tolérais pas d'en avoir de si noires.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe quelques gamineries. Elle disait vrai. Le pire dans toute cette comédie c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas être au courant de mon dérapage alors que Link lui avait demandé mon numéro.

-Juste j'aime pas quand tu passes mon numéro sans me le demander, mentis-je à moitié.

Elle haussa les sourcils surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette excuse bidon.

-Pardon Pit, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée je pensais pas que ça te gênerais autant ! En plus Link m'avait dit que c'était pour te rendre quelque chose…

-Me rendre quoi ?

-Mystère et roudoudou, il est resté muet comme une carpe à ce sujet.

Etrange, s'il lui avait donné une excuse bidon il aurait enchainé avec une autre du même type, enfin c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Peut-être qu'il était trop sincère pour mentir.

Au bout d'un moment je lui demandai d'une petite voix :

-Tu sais pourquoi il est pas là ?

 _A ton avis Sherlock, c'est à cause de ton incapacité à te contrôler_ …

-Il a dit à Zelda qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Tu sais Pit je vais te confier quelque chose…

Je tendis l'oreille soudain aux aguets.

-…Je suis pas une experte mais je sens qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air entre lui et Zelda depuis ce week-end…

Je souris. Mon morale remonta en flèche.


	7. l'air se charge d'électricité

L'AIR SE CHARGE D'ELECTRICITE

J'étais d'une humeur divine. J'avais envie de faire la fête de me détendre. Même Zelda ne m'énervait plus, peut-être parce qu'elle faisait une tête d'enterrement. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas se réjouir du malheur des autres, mais je n'étais d'humeur à être morale.

Seul nuage à l'horizon : il ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son sublime nez.

J'espérai sincèrement qu'il était malade et que ce n'étais pas ma faute. Je doutai en être la cause mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment persistant. Il atteint son paroxysme quand Zelda me pris à part dans la semaine et me demanda :

-Je sais que tu es la dernière à pouvoir le savoir mais tu sais où est Link? Il ne me répond pas depuis trois jours et je sais qu'il me raccroche au nez.

-Comment voudrais tu que je le sache ?, lui demandai-je surpris.

Elle soupira et partit.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux qu'il l'évite, compatir avec Zelda (même si ce n'était pas une amie proche je la connaissais depuis longtemps) ou m'inquiéter pour Link qui, suivant miss princesse, ne semblait pas être dans ses habitudes. Je choisis de m'inquiéter, peut-être parce que cette option ne faisait pas de moi un mauvais ami. Seul bémol je me sentais obliger de l'appeler. J'attendais d'être seul dans ma petite chez chambre d'étudiant pour le faire. J'avais les mains légèrement tremblantes. J'étais partagé entre la peur et l'excitation. Ce qui n'a donc pas vraiment de sens. Comme tout ce que je faisais depuis que j'avais posé mon regard sur lui.

Je remontais à son dernier appel et l'appela. _Tu fais la plus grosse connerie de ta vie…_ je souris. J'avais l'impression d'être partagé entre deux sensations totalement opposées. La peur irascible et l'excitation brûlante.

Après quatre tonalités mon excitation commença à retomber. Peut-être que je m'étais fait des idées, peut-être qu'il était super malade et qu'il ne comptait pas du tout quitter cette poufiasse. Je commençai à regretter de mettre fier à Harmonie.

-Allô ?

Sa voix était totalement enrouée. Je sentis sa lassitude jusque dans ma chambre.

-Euh…Link ?

-Oui, il me paraissait un peu excédé.

Je me raclais la gorge, gêné.

-Tu…tu vas bien ? Nan, oublie c'est stupide…disons, je peux faire un truc pour que t'aille mieux ?

Il y eu comme une hésitation puis un « oui » qui tomba d'un ton neutre.

-Tu peux venir ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je restai interdit au bout du fils. Puis je me ressaisis et répondis d'un ton courtois

-Oui, bien sûr, donne-moi ton adresse.

Pendant qu'il me dictait le nom de sa rue et le code pour entrer, je stressais. Pourquoi voulait-il que JE vienne ? Pourquoi pas Zelda ou un autre ami proche ? On ne se connaissait pas assez pour une séance confidence, et en réalité c'est assez rare d'en avoir une entre mecs. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser…ou plutôt je voulais éviter d'y réfléchir et d'espérer. En plus il savait que j'étais attiré par lui ne devait-il pas m'éviter ? Il était probable qu'il ait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Probable. Oui. Je m'accommodais plutôt bien à cette idée.

J'arrivai et composai le code les mains encore tremblantes à cause du froid, en partie. Arrivé devant la porte je pris une grande inspiration et toq…enfin j'aurai toqué s'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte. J'eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait l'air au bord du gouffre. Ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu encore plus perçant que dans mes souvenirs. Il esquiva un faible sourire pour me saluer.

-Entre.

Je rentrai un peu effrayer. L'atmosphère était plutôt lourde. Les volets ne filtraient que quelques rayons de lumières alors qu'il faisait plein soleil dehors. Depuis quand ne les avait-il pas ouvert ? De piles de cartons de pizza et de nouilles chinoises étaient jeté sans plus d'attention sur une table en bois. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais pas bien DU TOUT. A vrai dire son studio ressemblait au mien après une dépression passagère. Au fond avaient pleins de points communs…peut-être pas les meilleurs.

Je pris place sur son canapé et m'assit en tailleur dos à l'accoudoir. Il s'affala à côté de moi, son avant-bras sur les yeux et son t-shirt se relevant légèrement me laissant entrevoir ses hanches et le haut de son boxer orné de trois triangles jaunes. Je m'interdis de regarder. Je devais me concentrer sur ses problèmes et laisser ma testostérone de côté. J'hésitai à engager la conversation mais pour une fois je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Bon, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Si tu penses que je suis la bonne personne à qui te confier dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Mais parle. C'est important de parler !

 _C'est toi qui dis cette connerie ?_ , résonna une petite voix dans ma tête. J'étais vraiment le derniers des hypocrites, mais bon chacun ses travers.

Il releva son avant-bras (très bien dessiné, à mon grand regret) et me jeta un regard sombre, puis repris sa position initiale. _Bon, c'est déjà un début._ Je toussotai pour m'éclaircir la voix et pour chasser de mes pensées ses muscles.

-Le problème c'est toi.

Les mots tombèrent comme un coup de poignard.


	8. la tornade

LA TORNADE

Mon souffle était coupé. Comment pouvait-il me faire venir ici, si loin de chez moi, pour m'humilier? Je n'aurai jamais pensé une telle chose de lui. Je sentis ma colère me bruler les muscles. J'avais envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

Je me relevai lentement sans pouvoir articuler un mot, la bouche amère de rage. Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans regarder en arrière. Qu'il crève. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Mon ventre se tordait de honte. J'avais envie de partir à tire d'aile d'ici.

J'entrouvris la porte avec le plus grand calme dont j'étais capable. Je ne voulais pas faire de scandale. Je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction. La porte se referma violement avec un claquement.

-Ouvre cette porte. Je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour écouter des germinales, dis-je d'une voix si calme qu'elle balançait entre mépris et menace.

-Tu ne comprends pas, répondit-il dans un souffle.

La suite se passa en quelques fragments de secondes. Il me prit le bras et me retourna brusquement en me clouant à la porte. Le choc vibra jusque dans mon crâne. Je ne sais même pas si nos regards eurent le temps de se croiser, sa bouche était sur la mienne mordant mes lèvres et nous essoufflant. Tout mon corps était en feu. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir était surpris. Juste soulagé.

Ses mains touchaient ma peau comme jamais personne ne l'avait touché. J'avais déjà eu des relations mais tout me semblait nouveau et je ne rappelais pas avoir était aussi excité. J'arrivais à peine à respirer. Il m'enleva ma chemise. Je passais mes mains sur ses abdos si bien sculptés. Il s'écarta à peine pour enlever son tshirt, en faisant ressortir ses biceps, et le jeta par terre. Comment être aussi sexy ? J'avais si chaud. Je lui attrapai les hanches pour l'attirer de nouveau vers moi avec une certaines violence qui nous surpris une demie seconde. Mais il le sourire en coin et le baiser qui me redonna en retour me signala qu'il avait aimé.

Il me souleva du sol, un bras soutenant mon poids sous mes fesses et l'autre autour des hanches. Je me cramponnai à son cou et me cambra légèrement de plaisir quand il lécha mon cou. J'avais envie de plus et je sentais que lui aussi. J'enfuis ma tête dans ses cheveux et m'imbibai de son odeur si enivrante pendant que ses cheveux me chatouillait agréablement la peau, une sensation si délicieuse.

Il se déplaça vers le canapé. Je faillis tomber et je me rattrapai dans un peu mouvement animal. Il rit, je lui souris un peu gêné en aillant peur d'avoir rompu le charme. Que nenni, il mordilla ma mâchoire en me faisant tout de suite oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Il nous allongea sur le canapé, lui en position de supériorité mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je n'avais même pas honte d'être aussi vulnérable. Je me sentais même plutôt sexy.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à un ange, remarqua-t-il légèrement essoufflé.

Son regard parcouru mon corps déjà à moitié déshabiller, m'excitant de plus belle. Je mordis la lèvre :

-Je ne suis pas aussi innocent, ajoutai-je moqueur en faisant glisser mes doigts sur tout son torse.

Il poussa ses reins dans un signe d'approbation. Si je pensais que mon pantalon commençai vraiment à être trop serrer, le sien devait être au bord de l'explosion. Je commençai à défaire sa ceinture pour le soulager. Il avait une meilleure idée. Il se mit à genoux (me donnant une vue incroyable à contre-plongée), l'enleva d'un coup sec et m'attacha les poignets avec. Le fourbe. Je le fusillai du regard. M'enlever le plaisir de le touché était si cruel. Mais je ne protestai pas. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il s'attaqua à mon pantalon, mettant à jour mon caleçon et mon désir.

Il me tint les poignets au-dessus de la tête et sa langue explora mon cou, mon torse et il lécha mon érection par-dessus mon caleçon. Je retins un gémissement de surprise et plaisir. On ne me l'avait jamais fait, je ne savais même pas s'il était normal de la faire…et qu'il était normal que je sois déjà aussi sensible. Il releva la tête d'un air satisfait. Il se dégagea de son pantalon et j'aperçu un bref moment une bosse qui me fit un peu peur, je balançai la tête en arrière pour oublier et évité d'appréhender. J'étais bien parti pour être passif après tout. _Ça ne va jamais entrer_ , me dis-je avec une certaine angoisse.

Toute mon appréhensions fut oublié quand il m'enleva mon caleçon avec les dents, une main étant utilisé pour se soutenir et l'autre pour…se mettre dans l'ambiance. Le désir était tellement plus ostentatoire avec un homme. Sa bouche à l'endroit précis où se manifestait mon désir m'arracha un autre gémissement me décrochant un coup de hanche. Mes pensées perdirent toute cohérence. Tout n'était plus que plaisir et plaisir et plaisir.

Il s'arrêta brusquement pour m'embrasser et je sentis quelque chose de plutôt impressionnant peser de mon entre jambe jusqu'au haut de mon nombril. _Putain, t'es tellement mal foutu, Pit…_

Mais mon stress ne suffit pas à arrêter un nouvel élan d'excitation presque primaire, au contraire du grincement de la porte. Nous remirent nos caleçons dans un sursaut de survie.

Zelda était dans l'encadrement bouche bée.


	9. un goût de l'enfer

UN GOUT DE L'ENFER

Silence.

Nous étions tous les trois immobiles. Putain ! Qu'es ce que je devais faire ?! Qu'es ce qu'elle allait faire ?! Qu'es ce qu'il allait faire ?! J'étais en panique totale. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je ne voulais surtout pas être le premier à réagir j'étais bien trop lâche pour le faire, surtout quand je me rappelais comment elle se battait.

Elle nous regardait les yeux menaçant de sortir de ses orbites. Son regard voguait entre Link et moi, moi et Link. Les miens passaient de Zelda à Link, Link, Zelda. Link aussi participait à cet inconfortable manège de regard. Par folie ou par courage il réagit :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Bravo. Parfait. J'avais envie de me taper la tête dans les murs. Sérieusement ?! Elle savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle croyait ! La tension explosa.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule !, cria-t-elle en nous balançant son sac.

Nous nous relevâmes en une fraction de seconde tout en remontant nos pantalons. Un exploit en soi, mais les situations d'urgences sont connues pour en créer.

J'avais envie de courir et partir loin d'ici. En y réfléchissant je n'aurai même pas dû être ici.

-Je vais vous laisser, marmonnai-je de peur.

-Il en est hors de question, connard ! Tu restes ici !

En une fraction de seconde elle me percuta et je retombais sur le canapé avec une furie qui essayait de me donner des coups. Je lui retins les poignets pour les éviter la regardant droit dans les yeux en lui répétant:

-Doucement, je vais t'expliquer…

Tout en ayant conscience qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Link la saisis par la taille pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle criait des insultes à notre égard et je voyais des larmes de rages perler ses yeux. Elle me faisait vraiment pitié, je culpabilisais un peu.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, répéter en boucle Link en la serrant fort.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!, pleura-t-elle en criant.

Il me fit un signe de tête m'invitant à sortir. J'obéis avec joie, je ne voulais surtout pas mourir. Ramassant mes affaires en vrac, je fis éruption dans la rue braguette ouverte, chaussures, pull, écharpe et t-shirt à la main. Des cris étouffés traversaient les murs à peine isolés du premier étage. Les passants me regardèrent surpris.

Je leur fis un sourire désolé avant de m'assoir sur un banc pour me rhabiller. Une grand-mère me regardait avec de grands yeux ridés, comme si elle pensait que j'allais l'agresser. Une fois au chaud dans mes pulls je couru chez moi et calquai la porte derrière moi. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit plus heureux que jamais de le retrouver. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque revenu à un niveau soutenable, je ris.

Cette aventure était de loin la plus barrée que je n'ai jamais vécue. Maintenant que nous savions tous que Link avait envie de moi comme moi j'avais envie de lui plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Zelda aura beau faire sa femme bafouée j'avais gagné et elle n'y pouvait rien. Bien sûr il y aura une période de crise après la rupture mais au final elle se trouvera un autre mec et moi j'aurai Link. J'étais tellement heureux que je n'avais même pas la force de culpabiliser.

J'avais envie de tout raconter à quelqu'un. Harmonie. Je me jetai sur mon portable et moins d'une heure après elle était là. Tout lui raconter me fit un bien fou. Je me sentais enfin prêt à assumer. Elle s'était doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose mais elle fut vraiment surprise. Nous passâmes la soirée à rire et à échanger des rumeurs. Je passais une merveilleuse soirée. Je m'endormi en rêvant à Link, j'allais devoir le réconforter demain et j'avais mon idée.

J'étais d'une bonne humeur, mais d'une bonne humeur ! J'étais sur mon petit nuage. J'eu la décence de faire une tête morose quand Zelda débarqua, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres….j'avais raté un épisode ?

-Pit ! Comment ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Son contact me donna des frissons de peur, mais le pire était son sourire prédateur. Elle me prit par la main et me força à m'assoir sur un banc de la cours intérieur.

-Tu veux de l'eau ?, me demanda-t-elle beaucoup gentiment.

Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche. Je décidai de mettre fin à son manège puéril et d'aller droit au but :

-Zelda, pas besoin de prendre autant de pincettes avec moi. Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je suis ouvert à toutes discussions, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, je suis désolé mais il se trouve qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose entre moi et Link, c'était juste plus fort que nous.

Je pris un ton désolé mais mon regard signifiait clairement que je n'en pensais pas un mot et qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte sa défaite. Son visage devins radieux, elle était forte à ce petit jeu.

-Oui, justement moi aussi je voulais t'en parler !

Elle me prit les mains, je tentai de les retirer mais elle les immobilisa en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair. Je retins une grimace, elle continua :

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Link et il m'a assuré qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait pris et qu'il était désolé. Je _sais_ que ça ne recommencera pas. D'ailleurs il ne veut plus te voir, il ne veut pas me perdre, tu comprends ?

Je la regardai incrédule. Non, elle mentait. Impossible, il avait une tension trop puissance entre lui et moi

-Link !, s'exclamât-elle en courant vers lui.

Je croisai son regard, il détourna la tête et embrassa longuement Zelda.


	10. la chute

LA CHUTE

Je restai immobile. La scène me semblait surréaliste. J'étais en plein cauchemar. J'avais mal. Juste mal. Bien sûr, ils retournèrent auprès des autres. Je n'avais plus la force de me lever. Je me sentais trahit. Harmonie vins s'assoir à côté de moi. Silencieusement elle me frotta le dos en signe de soutiens. Même si elle ne me dit rien, elle fit un détour jusqu'à mon amphi (alors que le sien était carrément dans un autre bâtiment).

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de l'amphi comme un automate. Je m'assis et fixai le tableau avec un vide déchirant mon cœur. Secoué par un spasme d'espoir je me redressai quand il fit son entré. Il ne croisa même pas mon regard et vins s'assoir au deuxième rang à côté d'une fille du nom de Cya. Je laissai échapper un ricanement outré. OK, il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu. De toute façon j'allais reussir à lui parler et il devra s'expliquer. Il devra me dire que signifier ce petit jeu auquel il s'était laisser aller dans son appartement, parce que, oui, j'imagine que ce n'était qu'un jeu, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il m'avait forcé à venir, il avait refusé de parler à sa propre copine et avait préféré ma compagnie. Mieux, il avait voulu couché avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle. Ou tout simplement il me prenait pour un con. De toute manière je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire, pas à ce point.

Une boule de rage et de haine me rongea le ventre pendant les trois heures. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus en lui balançant mon poing dans sa belle gueule en lui criant de s'expliquer. Je tremblais de rage et je ne sais pas par quel miracle un nuage de fumé ne s'échappa pas de mes narines. Je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur à offrir la moindre compassion. Il pouvait bien tomber en dépression je ne lèverai même pas le petit doigt.

La fin du cours arriva enfin. Je me levai et fonça sur lui, prêt à en découdre. Il ne pourra s'échapper cette fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?, esquiva-t-il sans me regarder.

-Te fous pas de moi.

Ma voix était devenue beaucoup plus grave et une menace sourde tremblait dans l'air. Cya me regarda avec un air inquiet tandis que ce lâche continuait tranquillement à ranger ses affaires.

-Je pense que Zelda à raison…c'est pas bon pour moi de trainer avec un gay.

 _PARDON ?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!_

J'étais en train d'halluciner. J'espérai que toute cette journée n'était qu'un rêve de très mauvais goût. Je n'étais pas gay ! Qu'es ce que…mais quoi ?! Ce monde n'était vraiment plus une once de logique. Ma foi en l'humanité s'évapora en quelques secondes. Franchement je ne comprenais pas. Si le sexe de la personne qui m'attirait me détermina alors je n'étais pas plus gay qu'hétéro.

Il profita de ma stupeur pour s'en aller sans un mot. Tout le reste de l'amphi me regarda dans un silence pesant.

-QUOI ?!, demandai-je à bout de nerfs.

Je sortis la salle en furie. En un clin d'œil je me retrouvais dans ma miteuse chambre d'étudiant. Je la dévastai en quelques heures. Je balançai mes oreillers sur mon bureau et cassai les assiettes contre les murs pour me détendre. Mes voisins allaient me détestaient mais ce défoulement me faisait un bien fou.

Un toquement timide contre ma porte m'arrêta en plein lancé de chaise. J'allais ouvrir prêt à défoncer le premier qui se plaindrait. Mon élan se coupa net lorsque je vis Harmonie. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et leva un sourcil.

-Un onyx à fais la fête ici ?

Je ne répondis pas, un peu honteux.

-Bon, viens on va écumer les bars.

C'était la plus belle chose qu'on m'avait dit. Ni une ni deux, nous étions en route. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un bar nommé le _Man'Chopeur_ où nous bûmes quelques chopes de bières, puis au _Abo_ un bar spécialisé en cocktails très corsé et ce n'était que le début. Nous fîmes décidâmes de jeter l'ancre au _Ti'plouf_. Il y avait plutôt une bonne ambiance.

J'étais totalement déchiré et je n'étais pas le seul. Harmonie avait déjà cassé une table et sautant dessus pour saisir le verre d'un pauvre client. Cette fille n'avait aucune limite. Mais j'étais explosé de rire. Je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais euphorique. Je m'amusais bien, même si j'avais l'impression de devoir le montrer à tout le monde. Au fond, j'avais encore mal et boire de me faisait rien oublier.

Arriva un moment où toute raison nous quittâmes et il nous fallait montrer au monde entier notre talent pour la danse. Nous avions un niveau lamentable mais la magie de l'alcool voulait que nous nous sentions fort. Harmonie tenta un salto mais…il fallut désinfecter ses plaies avec de la volka (au cas où elle n'avait pas déjà assez bu pour que son sang serve de désinfectant lui-même). Je me donnais à fond, sautai, criai et bousculant tout le monde. Harmonie monta sur mes épaules et par un miracle je réussis à tenir, jusqu'à ce qu'un connard (ou juste un mec encore plus entamé que nous) me bouscule. Bien sûr parce que nous étions des êtres civilisées nous nous insultâmes. Le ton monta. J'eu la bonne idée de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure et il me le rendit avec plaisir. Emplis de fierté alcoolisée, aucun de nous deux voulu se soumettre et nous nous fîmes virés du bar.

Après quelques paroles courtoises impliquant nos mères et leurs vies sexuelles nous nous séparâmes. Je m'écroulai sur le territoire à bout de forces. Le calme ambiant me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais mal partout. Mon corps n'était plus que souffrances et mon cœur n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Je pris mes jambes dans mes bras et je craquai. Je sanglotai comme un minable.

Sans rien dire Harmonie me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota

-Ca va aller…

Je ne réussis pas à la croire.


	11. l'enfer est pavé de paquets de chips

L'ENFER EST PAVE DE PAQUETS DE CHIPS

J'avais juste _tellement_ mal. Mon cerveau voulait sortir de ma boite crânienne, mes muscles voulaient l'accompagner et mon cœur aussi. Même la douche ne me fit aucun bien. Je m'enroulai dans ma couette et pris mon ordi. Nan, il manquait quelque chose. Je me levai sans motivation et me dirigeait vers mon frigo. Je vis une pizza entamée. Un vague souvenir me revins en mémoire. Chez lui il avait eu plein de boite de pizzas. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je choisis une énorme glace à la vanille pour me tenir compagnie. Je m'installais dans mon lit et regardai des vidéos sans importances.

Je n'arrivais même plus à être énervé, je me sentais vide et fatigué. Triste aussi. Je n'avais pas la force d'aller en cours. A quoi bon ? De toute façon j'étais un raté. Je voulais juste m'enterrer dans mon lit et ne plus jamais avoir à faire au monde extérieur. Jamais. Parce que je n'étais pas assez déprimé et regardai des films dramatiques tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Puis vins le moment fatidique : je n'avais plus de glace. Peut-être qu'il me restait des chips. Dans un élan plein d'espoir j'ouvris mes placards. Rien. De toute manière je perdais tout ce à quoi je tenais. Mes yeux se remplir de larmes automatiquement. Je n'eus même pas de sanglots. Le poids de la fatalité m'écrasait. Plus de chips, plus de glace, plus de…tout. Peut-être que je devais aller en acheter ? De toute façon je n'avais plus de fric. J'étais un pauvre obèse dépressif gay. Pas étonnant que je le dégoute. Je pris la pizza.

Je n'avais aucune notion de l'heure, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il me manquait 34 épisodes pour finir cette série et 57 heures pour finir la prochaine que je comptais entamer. Je ne comptais pas dormir. Je n'y arrivais pas de toute manière. Le sommeil était comme les chips et le reste. Peut-être que je devais reprendre une douche, je commençais à puer. Non. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme si je comptais voir quelqu'un.

Je dû m'endormir parce que je me réveillai face un ordinateur à l'écran noir. Je décidais de prendre une douche et me brosser les dents, juste pour…passer le temps. Donc je fis les deux en même temps pour aller plus vite. La vie n'avait aucun sens. Je pensais de plus en plus sérieusement m'acheter une cabane dans les bois. Avec le wifi. Mais bon, je n'avais pas plus de frics que hier. Enfin, je crois que c'était hier. De toute façon peu importait.

Harmonie m'avait écrit quelques sms pour savoir si j'allais bien. J'avais justifié mon absence par un mal de tête. D'un côté c'était vrai. Même si je n'étais plus sûr que ce soit encore à cause des martinis. Peut-être que boire me remonterai le moral. Je me servis un shot, l'avalai puis refermai la bouteille avec dégout. L'alcool passait beaucoup mieux avec elle. Seul, le goût était horrible et…je me sentais encore plus minable. Je me demandai s'il était normal de passer par une phase aussi déprimante après avoir était rejeté comme une vulgaire chaussette par celui qu'on aimait. Quelle connerie l'amour. Les yeux secs et explosés, je me remis sur mon ordi. J'avais un peu faim mais je n'avais pas la foi de sortir. Au fond j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne pas pleurer.

Une demi-saison plus tard on sonna à ma porte. J'ouvris. Mon voisin était venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermé ? Déjà 3jours ? Le temps passait vraiment à une vitesse incroyable en ce moment. Je le remerciai et lui demandai s'il avait des chips. Non, il n'en avait plus. Putain de chips.

Quelques heures (ou jours ?) après ma sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Il avait peut-être ramenai ces fameuses chips ! J'ouvris. Je refermais la porte. Ce n'était pas les chips. Il mit son pied dans l'ouverture.

-Attends !

Je rouvris en riant de l'ironie de la situation. Le cœur n'y était pas, le rire qui sortit de ma gorge était terne et fatigué. Es ce que c'était un rêve ? Parce que sinon mon subconscient avait un sens certain de l'humour. Je me retournai vers lui en essayant de sourire. Mais j'étais trop fatigué.

Il avait l'air en forme. Ses fringues étaient propres et faussement négligés et il avait l'air d'avoir mangé des chips à sa faim. Je me sentais encore plus minable mais au point où j'en étais…L'amertume me monta à la gorge. Quel culot, se pointer chez moi après m'avoir publiquement humilié et rejeté…

Il s'approcha avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

-T'approche pas trop près je pourrai te violer, sortis-je amèrement avec un sourire méprisant.

-Qu'es ce qui est arrivé ?, me demanda-t-il presque scandalisé.

Je levai un sourcil. Il me traina dans ma salle de bain et me planta devant mon miroir. J'avais une pommette bleutée, des bleus sur les bras et les poings encore rougit mais en voie de cicatrisation. Je souris en pensant à cette soirée. J'avais vraiment passé une bonne soirée quand même.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète, souris-je en repensant à mon combat pathétique.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ressembles à un putain de survivant !

-Sexy, nan ?, me moquai-je.

Il soupira désespéré.

-De toute façon tout est de ta faute, lâchai-je. Tu crois que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi ? Que je ne ressens rien ? Que tes actes et tes paroles n'ont aucune répercussion ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi juste parce que tu baises une fille ? Ou peut-être plusieurs après tout, vu ce que vaux ta fidélité…

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Nan je suis trop con pour comprendre ton puissant intellect…

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, je sais juste que je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas !

-Menteur ! Tu sais très bien que tu mens ! Tu voulais juste essayé avec un mec et je suis arrivé pile au bon moment pour tes fantasmes pervers ! Tu tiens à Zelda ? Tu veux cette pute alors reste avec et fout moi la paix !

J'étais en pleine crise de nerf et toute cette comédie me faisait un bien fou. J'avais tellement attendu pour lui balancer ces quatre vérités. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

-Tu te crois supérieur ? Mais je vais te dire moi, t'es un putain de soumis ! Cette salope fait ce qu'elle veut de toi ! T'es pas capable d'assumer tes choix ! Tu me voulais moi je te rappelle et alors que t'aurai dû l'assumer tu as préféré choisir l'option de facilité en la laissant choisir à ta place parce que t'as honte ! Et maintenant tu pars de chez moi !

Tout en débitant ma rage je pris mon sac pour sortir. Pour rajouter un peu de logique j'ajoutai, toujours en criant :

-Je veux que tu ais dégagé de mon appart' lorsque je reviens sinon je dis à cette poufiasse que tu m'as baisé bien fort et qu'elle aille se faire foutre aussi bien que moi !

Il resta immobile surpris et choqué par mon langage vulgaire. J'admets que je l'étais aussi mais jurer me faisait tellement de bien. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers mon destin : le rayon chips.


	12. l'envole

L'ENVOLE

J'achetai bien plus qu'un paquet de chips. Ma faim s'était manifestée au rayon glace, bonbons, féculents et laitages. Malheureusement j'avais eu le ventre plus gros que le portefeuille et je devais dire adieu à la moitié des produits. La caissière me dévisageait avec un certain agacement. Gêner je lui donnais les pâtes et les pizzas que je ne pouvais m'offrir. Mon ventre gargouilla. Elle leva dédaigneusement un sourcil.

-Il faut encore que vous retiriez un article, monsieur, précisa-t-elle sur un air las en partageant un regard avec sa collègue derrière moi.

J'étais clairement un gros boulet à leurs yeux. Cependant j'étais face à un dilemme majeur, vital, déchirant. Il me fallait choisir entre des bonbons ou des chips. Sucré ou salé ? Ce choix déterminerait ma vie future immédiate. C'est du moins ce que me disais mon ventre. Je salivais et je sentis au plus profond de moi que j'avais envie de...

-Chips. Je garde les chips.

Je devais vraiment me trouver une source de revenu. Par pure convention sociale, je ne dévoila pas mes talents de gros porcs et j'attendis d'être dans le couloir menant à ma chambre pour ouvrir sauvagement le paquet de chips et commencer à le dévorer tout en ouvrant ma porte. Douce saveur.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi transforma mon moment de bonheur en cauchemar. Il était tranquillement installer chez moi, dans mon espace de vie en train de lire un de mes livres.

-Ah tu es de retour, souria-t-il comme s'il était heureux.

Sans aucun mot j'inspectais les lieux. Il y avait une odeur différente, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

-T'as fait quoi ?, demandai-je suspicieusement.

Il s'affaissa sur mon lit et repris mon livre.

-J'ai aéré et rangé un peu, ce n'était plus viable.

Nan mais c'était quoi ce ton mondain ? Monsieur pensais pouvoir me donner des leçons.

-T'es franchement mal placé pour me juger vu l'état de ton appart'.

-J'étais mal la dernière fois, s'expliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne relevai pas. S'il croyait que je me portais mieux. Je repris une poignée de chips pour combler le silence. Je m'assis à l'autre bout du lit. Il était suspect. Je l'observais, les yeux plissés. Il était allongé un bras au-dessus de la tête comme à son habitude, les jambes allongées et les chevilles croisées. Il lisait mon livre avec un air concentré, ces cils formant une ombre dans ses iris océans. Je repris une poignée de courage salé puis lui demandai :

-Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Qu'es ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu sais que je vais appeler Zelda pour lui dire…

-Mmm.

-Et tu t'en fou ?

-J'ai fait un choix.

Je me tus et méditais la question. Le ventre presque plein et sa présence m'aidait à raisonner. En fin de compte je lui avais posé un ultimatum. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait choisis moi. J'étais encore trop sur la défensive pour m'en réjouir. Il m'avait beaucoup trop fais tourner en rond. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et vit mes méninges tourner à plein régime face à une situation si paradoxale : il avait choisi un pauvre mec à la place d'une fille parfaite. Il rit. Je me renfrognai.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je dois aussi choisir ce que je veux, qu'importe ce que les autres en pensent. Et puis le béguin ne se commande pas.

-On dit ça…

Il rampa vers moi et me prit une chips. Dans un mouvement de panique j'en pris une énorme poignée avant qu'il me vide le paquet. Il sourit, ses commissures de lèvres pleines de sel. Je me sentis sourire face à une expression aussi communicative.

-Franchement je suis perdu. J'essaye de comprendre mais il doit y avoir quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tu as le choix entre une fille magnifique, parfaite, intell…

Il me fourra une chips dans la bouche. Et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un mouvement qui me parut naturel.

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas comprendre, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil. En plus je vais te dire un secret.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et me susurra à l'oreille :

-J'ai déjà prévenu Zelda.

Il sortit mon portable et me montra ses sms. Il disait vrai. Je fus pris de panique.

-Elle connait mon adresse ! Elle va venir me tuer !

J'eu une vision apocalyptique. Zelda en furie entrain de défoncer ma porte, me prendre par la gorge et m'étrangler pour sentir la vie me quitter. Je frissonnai. Des bras musclés me serrèrent et je ne me sentis que partiellement rassurer. Un baiser se déposa dans mon cou.

-Tu sais quoi ? On va quand même attendre de voir si elle me tue pas puis après on pourra se détendre.

-Tu fais ton innocent la ?, me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil pendant que ses mains soulevaient son T-shirt. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir. Je devais garder la tête froide. Il était trop tôt encore. Evidemment, mon corps n'était pas d'accord avec mon esprit et il le sentit.

-Détend-toi, on va enfin être ensemble juste tous les deux.

Je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais me…en fait j'en avais une idée très précise mais trop de sentiments se bousculait en moi : peur et excitation.

Il me bascula sur le lit et tins ma mâchoire pendant qu'il descendait doucement sur mon torse. Je frissonnai de plaisir.

-Link…je…gn…je sais pas si c'est une bonne id…

Il se releva et enleva son t-shirt. J'avais beau avoir déjà vu sa musculature, j'étais toujours aussi ébahit.

-Oui ?, me demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans ses yeux.

-Je…rien.

Je n'avais littéralement plus aucun neurone en fonctionnement. Ce fut donc mon instinct primaire qui prit le relais et je me retrouvais les mains sur son corps à dessiner des arabesques. Je me redressai pour mordiller sa clavicule, il entait tellement bon. Je le sentis se mettre à l'aise en enlevant son pantalon dans un geste assez précipité, appuyant son désire contre moi. Je fermai les yeux en me répétant que tout allait bien se passer.


End file.
